


Course Correction

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [61]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Community: tf_speedwriting, M/M, time travel gives me nosebleeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Excogitus Prime doesn't want his past self to make the same mistake he did.





	Course Correction

**Author's Note:**

> written for the October 13 round of Tfspeedwriting on tumblr. Filling the prompt: Scenario:  
> Your chosen character has the chance to fix something they regret from long ago.

“Hey, Jazz.”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Jazz stepped up to the energy bars of the cell where Excogitus Prime and the future Perceptor were being held. 

The Prime gave him a serious look. “What year is it?”

He wasn’t sure why the other mech wanted to know, but he hadn’t been told he couldn’t tell them anything while their story was being checked out. “It’s nineteen eighty five.”

“Nineteen eighty five? You’re with Optimus, then?”

Jazz gave Excogitus a speculative look. He had no idea where the other mech was going with this. “Yeah.”

“Good.” The Prime gave him a pained smile. “It’s going to be the best thing that ever happened to you. But don’t make the same mistake I did and not tell him how you feel.”

“What do you mean?”

Excogitus looked down at the cell floor. “In my time, Optimus died before I could tell him that I loved him. I don’t know why I never did it, but I didn’t. And now I don’t have that chance. But you’ve got time.”

“I don’t think we’re at the point where we’re gonna be exchanging ‘I love yous,’ mech.”

“Not yet. But you will be. Don’t frag it up.”

Jazz’s expression turned thoughtful. “Yeah. I won’t.”


End file.
